Rules
Wiki Rules Don't be afraid xD rules are very very simple. -You don't need to have a Gakuen to join. You can just be a Voice actor (But ask permission to the gakuen's owner) -Please don't edit a page that's not yours without the owners permission. -'Don't' create a character for a pre-existing gakuen without permission -You don't have to ask permission to create your Gakuen and your character's page, just remember to add your gakuen at the initial page of the wiki and the languages you can Speak. -Please use English as main language. You have to write your gakuen's page, characters page and everything in english, however you can talk in comments or in the chat in the language you want. -You can use any avatar creator or draw the characters yourself (I personaly prefer that you use Kisekae but the world is not going to explode if you don't xD) -It would be great if you could also have an instagram acc and in case you are doing covers, also Youtube or Similar Pages. (Optional: Facebook, twitter etc...) If you can't have Instagram it's absolutely Ok! -If you get an instagram Acc, make sure you name it @(Gakuen's name).gakuen_Official (eg: @omori.gakuen_official) -If you want to make a fanfic, make sure to post it in your blog. -You can Join if you are 11 or older. (You are younger? Don't worry!! You also can join but contact an admin or the founder first) -Please don't spamm. (Like creating spamm pages, blowing up the comments with flood or stuff like that) -Let's make this a friendly community, so please don't insult and don't fight. If there is any problem please contact founder or admin. FAQ - Q: Who are the admins and the founder and how can I be an admin? A: Aki Homura is the founder of the wiki. There are no admins for now. To become an admin you have to prove that you are a trustfull, and an active and kind member. - Q: Do I need to have a Gakuen to Join? A: Absolutely not! you can work with one as a Voice actor, Artist, Mixer, whatever you want. - Q: I don't or can't have Instagram, what do I do? A: You don't really need to have it. It would be great if you could because we have a group chat with the Gakuens owners and members but if what worries you is the image posting, you can post them in the wiki anyway >w< - Q: It says that everything must be in english but it's not my first language :( A: Hey! Mine either! xD Don't worry! your English doesn't have to be perfect, (As you can see, mine is way far from that hehe...) You can always ask for correction help - Q: Can I edit a page that's not mine without permission? A: Nope... You need to ask permission. However, if it's just to fix something (Like ortographic errors or helping somebody that for example doesn't know how to add an image gallery, then go ahead!) - Q: Where is my blog? A: In your profile page ~ - Q: I want to do a fanfic using a character that's not mine A: Okay! But remember to ask permission to the owner first - Q: I'm Younger than 11 but I really really want to join! :( A: Of course you can join! but you need to message an admin or the founder, letting them know that you are younger than 11